


Space is Warmer Than a Cold Bet at Night

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: Plo's fingers are freezing, Micah is small, and apparently Space is easier to deal with than a cold bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe there aren't any fics for this pairing, honestly. I know Micah isn't a very well known character in the universe, but honestly, it's very surprising that he and Plo have no fics surrounding their relationship, as friends or otherwise! I hope to be posting more of these guys as time goes on! I am taking requests for these guys as well, so if you have anything you'd like to see for this ship, please post a comment! I'd love some ideas!

“Holy force! Your fingers are cold!” Micah snapped as he pulled sharply away from his bedmate. Plo snorted in amusement as he wrapped his hands around MIcah’s arms and pulled him back into his embrace.

“Too bad, Micah, I’m cold, and you’re conveniently warm,” Plo growled playfully as he wrapped his arms around the smaller Jedi. Micah crossed his arms in some token effort at defiance as he allowed Plo to cuddle him

“Kel Dor, capable of surviving the freezing vacuum of space, but god forbid the bed isn’t warmed up before they get in,” Micah groused as Plo curled up comfortably around him, easily spooning Mican’s smaller form.

“Grumpy smol…” Plo teased as he dug his fingers into Micah’s pajamas, wrapping his cold fingers around Micah’s warm pajama shirt. Micah squirmed, but Plo’s grip just grew tighter on him until Micah finally stilled. Plo chuckled, and Micah sighed.

“I’m not short,” Micah intoned, “I’m perfect for hugging.”

The Kel Dor let out a happy noise, and Micah felt the Anti-ox mask press against the back of his neck as Plo cuddled up more closely against him.

“Truer words have never been spoken,” He agreed softly.

“Except for what I said about freezing vacuum of space and cold beds, that was pretty true as well,” Micah added dryly. It didn’t matter, though. Plo hadn’t heard him anyways. Micah could already hear the quiet snoring coming from behind him.


End file.
